fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deehna Kahrmel
Deehna Kahrmel '(ディーナカーメル ''Dīna Kāmeru) is a Mage of the newly formed Weasel Tooth Guild. She is currently taking part in the X806 Grand Magic Games. Appearance .]]Deehna is a rather tall woman with a slim, curvaceous figure with a large bust. She has hazel eyes and black hair which is worn in a ruffled, bush like high ponytail with bangs at either side of her face and an orange cowboy hat. She wears hardly any clothes, red bikini bottoms, a pink frilly bra and a green army jacket over it but left unbuttoned. She also wears a black belt which holds her saber, a black strap around her thigh and striped red leggings and boots, embedded with green larcima on the ankles. he also carries several rifles and swords on her back and inside her black bush of hair. Her guild stamp is located on her back and is green in colouration. Personality Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities '''Thread Magic (スレッドマジック Sureddo Majikku): Deehna is able to create magical threads from her finger tips for various purposes. She is able to create them and attach them to an object or surface, this is her primary form of fighting, as she carries an extreme load of weapons such as guns and swords, she spreads them throughout the battlefield and uses her strings to control them from a distance. *'Zero Distance Circle Shot' (ゼロ距離サークルショット Zero Kyori Sākuru Shotto): Deehna attaches her threads to several of her guns scattered around her or on her back, she surrounds the target with them in a circular fashion and they fire magical bullets simultaneously. *'Zero Distance Blade Dance' (ゼロ距離刃の舞 Zero Kyori Ha no Mai): Deehna attaches her threads to the hilts of her swords and swings them at the target several times in a lashing motion. Athletic Magic (アスレチックマジック Asurechikku Majikku): Using magic boots with lacrima embedded in the heels, Deehna is able to use Athletic Magic which grants her the ability to move and incredible speeds and employ it to dodge attacks with elegance and ease but also to attack with fast punches, kicks and the ability to run on vertical structures. *'Hurdle Run' (ハードルラン Hādoru Ran): This technique increases Deehnas leg power dramatically, granting her the ability to jump to great heights and run at incredible speeds. She is also able to deliver powerful kicks. Personification Magic (擬人化魔法 Gijinka Mahō): An unusual magic which allows her to manipulate magic dolls. She is able to shape their appearance into anybody she wishes, usually herself. These can act as footsoldiers or decoys in battle. These dolls revert back to their basic state when defeated. Weapons and Items Magic Swords (魔法の剣 Mahō no Ken): Deehna uses various magical swords in combination with various other guns and magic strings. They appear to be able to fire energy blasts by swinging them. Magic Guns (魔法銃 Mahōjū): Deehna also uses several magic guns in combat, alongside her swords and strings, she can fire magical bullets from them. Magic Dolls (魔法人形 Mahō Ningyō): Although not her main magical ability, Deehna utilizes magical dolls which can take the shape of anyone that she wishes. Battles & Events Deehna Kahrmel vs. Momo. Trivia